Escape from Auschwitz
by Sadie Elric
Summary: WW2 has begun.  Ed and Al try to fight the Nazis but are captured.  Auschwitz is a death camp run by familiar faces.  Will they be able to escape?  It's set after the movie with lots of historical references.  Please RxR.
1. May 1940

Disclaimer- I don't own Edward or Alphonse or any of the other characters of FMA so please don't sue me.

Sadie-kun Well, I really hated the end of Conqueror of Shamballa so I wrote a fanfic. Obviously it is set during WW2. My little brother loves WW2 so I used him for historical references. Almost everything has some basis in history. I hope you enjoy my first chapter. This particular date was the official invasion of France. At this time, Edward would be 35 and Al is 33.

Edward Yeah we get it, now on with the story

May 1940

It had been seventeen years since they had arrived in this world. A world now plunged into chaos. After the attempt to put Hitler as the county's leader, he had been sent to jail. It didn't last long. Soon the Nazi party was in power and Hitler was named the Furher. It was a title the Elrics were familiar with from their own world. It gave them a sense of foreboding that they couldn't shake.

After they destroyed the gate, Edward and Alphonse searched out the uranium bomb. Eventually they found it in a SS laboratory along with many weapons of devastating power. They destroyed the lab but became two of the most hunted enemies of the Nazis. They sought refuge from the dictatorship in France, joining the resistance. Now the future they had looked forward to was bleak.

France was invaded. German forces were everywhere. At first Ed and Al fought the enemy face-to-face. They soon realized that style of fighting was futile. They needed to combat from the shadows. And so they ended up hiding in crumbling buildings, always alert with the fear of stomping boots that announced the coming Germans.

"Brother, we can't hide here forever! We need food and a proper shelter. We should try to leave town. I bet if we could get to England, we could be of more help." Edward nodded absently as he peered out the grimy window. "I know, I know Al. But the Germans have this place locked-down completely. There's no way we could escape without them knowing." Al gave a sad nod of agreement but the pain and worry were obvious in his eyes. In the distance, they heard a gun being fired. This occupation was ripping France apart and there was nothing the legendary Elrics could do about it.

They kept vigil until dusk settled. _There's no way I can see out of these dirty windows_, Ed thought with frustration. He released a sigh and let himself collapse against the wall. He and Al should have been happily married somewhere and not hunted by one of the most powerful empires. He let his thoughts wander as he and Alphonse settled for an uneasy night's rest.

In his dreams, he heard approaching thunder. His mind conjured the image of a roiling mass of dark clouds. Lightning flashed and Edward saw them. The endless mass of soldiers. There were no individuals. It was just a mass of bodies turned into the machine of war. The thunder grew louder and louder. Edward gasped as he opened his eyes and sat-up. The sound of thunder was now an unpleasant reality.

Surrounding the building he and other resistance fighters were hiding in was a wall of soldiers. All bore the Nazi symbol on their uniforms. The lines on his face deepened as he realized there was no hope of escape.

"Surrender now! We have you surrounded and will open fire if you do not comply." The French voice was harsh as though German was its native tongue. The refugees around Ed jumped and began to move nowhere in particular. The panic and fear were so thick you could almost taste it. Edward and Alphonse gathered their few meager belongings in silence. They had no choice but to surrender. The horror stories floated into their minds as they tried not to panic. The next few hours passed in a daze.

None of the resistance soldiers fired a single shot. It was over for their group. Everyone was escorted outside where Germans jeered and kicked the captives. The only slight glimmer of hope Ed had was at least he was still with his brother. They had fought too hard to give up now.

Sadie-kun So, What do you think?

Edward How could you do that to Al and I?!? I mean, getting captured? We would never let that happen!

Sadie-kun I wasn't talking to you. I meant the readers. throws eraser at Ed Now please read and review! I love getting comments, even if they're flames. Thanks for reading!!!


	2. October 1941

**Disclaimer- All FMA characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

**Sadie-kun Well, my first installment wasn't that long but this one is better. One this chapter's date, Auschwitz was officially opened. Edward is**** 36 and Al is 34.**

**Edward How come you made us so old?**

**Sadie-kun Well, I had to make your ages historically correct. Although I must admit it is hard to imagine you at that age.**

**EdwardAlright, let's stop babbling and get on to the story!**

October 1941

They were being moved again. The months they spent traveling as captives was a blur. Many times they had been beaten and interrogated. They only way they could tell the time were by the rapidly cooling nights. Al shivered and Ed put a protective arm around his brother. They had nothing left but each other. The once worn clothes were nothing more than tatters now. All their belongings had been confiscated.

Edward heard a few soldiers talking in German nearby. He still knew that language although he preferred English. They seemed to be talking about a new camp that opened called Auschwitz. The name was really the German name of a town in Poland, Oswiecim. The area was deep in German territory and nearly impossible to escape from. These thoughts made Edward sick.

Al looked up and noticed his grimacing face. "Brother?" Ed's face immediately became one of compassion. "Yeah Al." "We're in this together. I'm sure we'll find a way out." Edward nodded but the worry was still there. "Let's get some sleep. We need to be well rested for whatever comes next." Slowly they both laid down and closed their eyes. Alphonse was asleep immediately but rest would not come to Edward. He spent half the night gazing at distant stars and trying to keep the feeling for foreboding at bay.

The next day's march was the same as ever. They were kicked awake in the early morning and given a small piece of bread each. Hungrily, they devoured it like wolves. Edward felt degraded to act this way but it was the only tactic that kept the other prisoners from stealing it. N the beginning, he had tried to make it last but a fellow captive had stolen half and ate it quickly. The Elrics were learning much about the cruelty of life in war.

The arduous walk was even longer that day. The POWs noticed the German soldiers were acting cheerful. Clearly whatever made them happy could only be bad news. The late afternoon revealed the source of the soldiers' joy.

Standing in front of them was a large metal sign. Written in German, it named the place as Auschwitz. Tall fences ran around the compound topped with razor wire. The camp was divided into three main sections. Ed saw Al give a shiver of fright. Creatures were emerging from some of the buildings. They barely looked like humans anymore. Their gaunt bodies were like something from a horror story. Their sunken eyes spoke of too many hardships. Edward couldn't help but give a shiver of his own. What kind of nightmare awaited him and Al there?

As the small group stood in front of the gates, a man from the main building started walking towards them. He was a man of medium build. His pale skin and icy blue eyes made him seem a cold figure. There would be no mercy here. When he reached the band of captives, the brothers gave a jolt of surprise. They had met him before, many years ago. "Colonel Archer, here's your latest batch." This only confirmed the Elric's suspicions.

Archer saw them glaring at him and gave a smirk in reply. "And who do we have here?" He asked in a condescending tone. A soldier stumbled to reply. "Ed-Edward and Alphonse Elric sir. The ones who destroyed the SS lab and uranium bomb." "Ah well, I'll make sure they don't cause any trouble here." Edward's temper simmered. He would have loved to punch this smug colonel in the face. Luckily, his worry for his brother was stronger than his desire of violence.

The POWs were led into the camp like a herd of cattle. There they were "introduced" to the other leaders of the camp. Once more, painful memories resurfaced at their faces. Zolf J Kimbley, once called the Crimson Alchemist, was in charge of the second half. Last was Basque Grand who controlled the third piece. All three of the men were enemies before which added to the sense of dread.

Next they were sent to a medical building. Edward gave a grim smile at the irony. The Germans had done everything they could to physically and mentally harm the captives. Now they were going to see a doctor? Ed was never fond of medical personnel and their tendency to give shots but this was the worst visit he ever had. They stood in a line as two doctors worked their way down. As they neared him, he heard the strangest diagnostics. "He'll make an excellent laborer. Probably last till summer. This one is obviously genetically unsound. I suggest you leave him in our care for scientific testing." These doctors were no more than executioners, sending each man to his death.

When they reached the brothers, Edward became even more entrenched in his anger. The familiar faces stood like ghosts in front of him. Doctors Shou Tucker and Tim Marcoh stood in front of him. Tucker was the one speaking while Marcoh took notes. "These two are the healthiest yet. I suspect they'll last at least a year and a half. Then again, look at this one's eyes." Tucker was pointing at Ed. "This genetic discoloration could be a sign of inferiority. Not to mention his short stature." Edward bit his cheek until it bled. He had grown almost six inches but Al was still taller. Alphonse looked worriedly at his brother. If he had a temper tantrum now, he'd probably be shot.

Ed didn't explode as usual but he couldn't resist making a comeback. "SS scientist, does that stand for super stupid?" The guards were on him immediately. He was pinned between two of them as another punched him repeatedly in the stomach. Throughout the harsh ordeal, Edward refused to make a sound. As the guards released him, Edward fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Grand stood in front of him and waited for him to stop gasping. "You may think highly of yourself for attacking an SS lab. I can assure you, it was pure luck you weren't killed then. You will receive no mercy from me. I'll make sure to break your spirit before I break your body." Grand then spat on him and walked away.

The doctors continued their examinations as though nothing happened. Alphonse knelt by his brother and helped him to his feet. "How could you do something so stupid?"He whispered feverently. Edward only managed a shrug and then stood up straight. More soldiers pushed roughly through the captives. They were being split into groups- the workforce, extermination, and medical study. Edward and Alphonse were split into the workforce section.

They were hassled to a small building. Inside were rows upon rows of beds. They lined the walls, three stacked on each other. The door slammed shut as Edward sat on a bottom bed. Alphonse claimed the middle one and hung his head over the side. "Brother, you really need to be more careful." "Sorry Al. I couldn't help it. We can't let them walk all over us." "I know that! But doing stupid reckless stuff isn't smart either! We need to plan carefully." Edward nodded and gave an involuntary yawn. It wasn't late but the physical and emotional turmoil had left him drained. His last thought before he drifted off was of Nina.

**Sadie-kun I have last historical notes before the next chappie. First, when my brother was reading this he pointed put a mistake. Prisoners usually weren't forced to march. Instead, they would be packed onto trains**** for transportation.**

**Edward You mean like the Ishbal refugees?**

**Sadie-kun Yeah, like that. Anyway, the second historical thing I wanted to point out was the camp itself. I did some research and it turns out there were three main parts of the camp. They were the main camp (1), extermination camp (2), and the labor camp (3). Also the SS doctors really did "examine" the people who entered the facility. Most of their work was trying to prove the genetic superiority of the Germans.**

**Edward I'm glad it is historical and all but do you have to beat us to a pulp?!?**

**Sadie-kun Yep! It makes the story more exciting. Well, see you next chapter! Please read and review!**


	3. December 1941

**Disclaimer****- I**** do not own Ed, Al, or any other characters from FMA. The plot, however, does belong to me.**

**Edward What took you so long to ****update**

**Sadie-kun Well, I've been gone to Missouri to visit family and I didn't have a laptop. It almost killed me but somehow I survived. Now I bring you the third chapter for your reading pleasure. By the way, the date refers to December 7****th****. I hope you know what date I'm referring to.**

December 1941

The cold morning was abuzz with news about the war. News traveled fast at the camp. Sometimes it felt like the only line to the outside world. That day was even more exciting than most. Ed and Al received their breakfast rations and went to sit with a group of workers.

"Did ya hear?" One of them piped up. "The Americas were attacked! Early in the morning on the seventh, some japs attacked Pearl Harbor! Almost the entire navy fleet was wiped out!" Others in the circle nodded their heads. Alphonse turned to Edward with a face filled with shock. The United States had helped England under the table but had never directly declared war. It was hard to gauge whether this was good news or bad news. In one hand, the US had plenty of factories and able-bodied men. Then again, it wasn't great news that much of their fleet had been destroyed. It could serve to ruin their morale. Certainly they had declared war after but were they in it whole-heartedly? Only time would test the determination of the Americans.

Edward and Alphonse spent the rest of the morning discussing the possibilities. They were so preoccupied with their conversation that they didn't hear Basque Grand approach them from behind. "It seems I have two little scheming rats here. Well if you have enough energy for idle gossip, I'm sure you can work twice as long in the field." Edward gave him a stony glare but didn't reply. In the past month, he'd been beaten four times. Al tried to intervene once and had a split lip for two weeks. No matter how much Ed hated the Germans, it wasn't worth causing his brother more pain.

Grand chuckled at Edward's lack of resistance and continued walking through the camp. Al gave an appreciative look to his brother for not causing problems. They finished their food in silence and went to the field for another hard day of manual labor.

Huge bands of laborers worked on the land surrounding Auschwitz. Some pulled massive stones from the earth while others pulled the ploughs. The unfortunates were sent into the mines. Edward and Alphonse had the work of pulling the plough. A group of about six men were hitched to the metal device like oxen and forced to pull it. Each group had an overseer, usually with a particularly nasty streak. On average, they would work about 14 hours a day. There was no break for lunch and supper was minimal. The high number of deaths each week weren't really surprising.

As they worked, the furrows they were making got closer and closer to the entrance. Many had gone crazy and ran for the gate, only to be shot in the back as they ran. Everyone tried not to look at the gate that led to freedom. So near but yet an unattainable dream. Edward glanced over and saw a truck entering the compound. As it stopped, soldiers rushed over and began to force the passengers out. All had the dark skin and hair of the Roma. More examples to the Germans' attempt to purify their race. Edward shook his head in disgust. Then he noticed someone in the crowd. She was a girl when he last saw her but that had been many years ago.

He saw a flicker of movement and then she turned to face him. The liquid chocolate eyes of Noah stared at him in terror. Edward could only gaze in amazement as a soldier roughly grabbed her arm and led her to where the two doctors were waiting to check the "health" of the newly arrived. Alphonse noticed his brother's rigid form and looked for the cause of his distress. "Ed… was that… Noah?" Edward gave a slight nod and returned to pulling the unwieldy plough. Al followed in suit but continued to speak under his breath. "How did she end up here? I thought we told her to leave the country. She knows how the Germans view the gypsies." "We'll talk about this later Al," Edward said as he cocked his head towards the overseer. It was obvious sign that they needed to speak away from the German soldiers. Al nodded and they both to pulling without another word.

The long day's labor was finally over as the sun set. Slowly they trudged back to the barracks. Edward wanted to run and check every building. Had Noah passed the so-called "exam"? The possibility of her already dead sent shivers through his spine. He couldn't stand to see anymore friends murdered. Evidently, Alphonse was feeling the same because he took Ed's hand and gave it a squeeze. HE smiled in thanks and they continued towards the cluster of buildings.

Relief greeted the Elrics as they reached their dorm. Noah ran out from a near building and gave them a hug. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stood in front of them. "Sorry… Ed." Edward's face formed a puzzled look. "For what?" "I didn't listen to you. I saw the eminent war but I refused to run. I helped evacuate my clan but I was caught. Sorry." Edward was furious that she didn't do as told but a small part of him couldn't help being proud. She had tried to not be selfish and make a difference in the world. A thought which made him rather nervous occurred to Ed. "Did your group manage to escape?" She nodded and Edward relaxed his tense muscles. For a moment, he had been worried this world's Scar was in the camp. The man he had originally met in Amestris had been hell-bent on destroying the military. It was some comfort to know that the man in this world would be spared. "So how did you two end up here?" Noah and the brothers had split up shortly after the attack on the lab. The group moved towards the barracks as Alphonse proceeded to tell Noah their story.

As they neared the door, Edward saw a tiny white flake float gently down in front of him. Dozens more filled the sky. Noah put out a hand and caught one. A tiny white particle against her dark skin. She turned her face to the sky and saw the cause of the strange rain. Her eyes widened in realization and horror as a burning stench reached them. The crematoriums were nothing new to Ed and Al but Noah had never encountered them. Those chosen unfit by Tucker and Marcoh were immediately sent to the gas chambers. Cyanide was the chosen poison used in mass killings. Afterwards, all valuable possessions were taken and the remains were cremated. There were a total of four crematoriums. When they were run thoroughly, more than 20,000 people could be burned a day. These cold truths had become part of the Elrics' world. Noah had felt prejudice for her ancestry but never anything like this. It was too much. She started to sway before falling back in a faint. Edward caught her and carefully picked her up with Al's help. As they put her in her bunk, they gave each other determined looks. They would be strong for Noah and keep her safe. Too many lives had already been lost and they didn't want to see another snow storm of cruelty.

**Sadie-kun I'm so relieved to finally have this chapter up!**

**Edward ****About**** time! Your readers were getting bored. So have you started the next chapter?**

**Sadie-kun Yeah, but I'm not working on it today.**

**Edward Why not?!**

**Sadie-kun Well, I'm reading the last Harry Potter. I'm about halfway through but I won't give any spoilers.**

**Edward ****So**** you pick Harry over me? storms off**

**Sadie-kun Wait, Edward! Sheesh, I have way too many obsessions. ****See ****ya**** next chapter! ****runs after Ed, trying to explain the situation**


	4. February 1943

**Disclaimer-I do not own the FMA characters. I do, however, have a PrideEd plushie.**

**Sadie-kun- The crisis ****has**** been resolved! I finished Harry Potter so no more jealousy issues, right?**

**Ed mumbles ****unintelligibly**** under his breath**

**Sadie-kun Honestly, can't you be even a bit mature?**

**Edward No!**

**Sadie-kun I'll give you a cookie if you stop pouting.**

**Edward Alright! snatches cookie**

**Sadie-kun Guys are so simple.**

February 1943

The war seemed to be progressing ever so slowly. Every day, more and more people were herded into Auschwitz. And just as quickly, they were taken to the gas chambers and ashes filled the sky. The worst was when there was an escape attempt. Usually, the escapees made it out of the compound only to be found and shot. The Nazis were ruthless when it came to dissuading prisoner escape attempts. If any family members were left, they were tortured in front of the captives as "examples". Even more dangerous were the random killings. For every prisoner who escaped, ten random people were killed from that block.

Ed and Al had noticed several possible escape routes but had taken none. The risk of endangering so many people restrained them from the light of freedom. Too many people had been hurt on their quest for the stone, and they refused to be so selfish here. Not to say they were sure they could escape. At least not with Noah. She grew more weaker every day. She worked at a plant with many other women where they produced guns and other weapons to supply the German army. Many times she had seen fellow workers lose a finger or entire hand in the machinery. The fear of such a fate caused her to be tense and tire her even more. It seemed nothing in their dismal world could hold a ray of hope.

"Al, eat up. I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Alphonse glanced at his brother before he slowly began to eat. They had been waiting for Noah now a little over a half an hour. Edward took a few bites of his own dinner to encourage Al. A few moments later, Noah opened the door and entered the room. "I'm sorry I'm late. The Germans were doing a surprise inspection." "Inspection?" Al asked. "Yes. Since we work with important materials, they fear we may steal or sabotage equipment. We haven't had one in several months so I wonder why today?" A frail woman nearby heard the question and turned to address it. "Haven't you heard? The Germans are on the attack again in the USSR. There's been a huge battle going on in a city called Stalingrad. An unbelievable amount of equipment is being used on both sides and they don't want any disadvantages. Not that they have a chance of winning. The Russians kill with such brutality that even the Germans are frightened." She smiled a toothy grin, proud of the information she could offer. "How did you find out?" Ed asked, curious. "I may look old and feeble but I have a good ear. I heard the Germans talking about it as they inspected the plant."

The three nodded their thanks and continued to eat in silence. It was good to know the Allied forces were progressing but the pace seemed unbelievably slow. _By the time they reached the camp, there might not be anyone left alive_. Edward felt a wave of disgust. He had never let himself dwell on morbid thoughts before, even after he had witnessed countless deaths. Why was he letting himself go now? He needed to persevere and keep trying. He was bound to find a way out eventually for his brother and everyone else.

A commotion outside snapped him out of his reverie. He heard screaming coupled with barked orders of German soldiers. He ordered Noah to stay inside before jumping up to see what caused the outburst. Alphonse followed him as Edward weaved his way to the door and ran outside. The scene in front of him was horrible enough to give anyone nightmares for months on end. Seven men and women were kneeling in the snow in front of Archer. Beside them was a corpse laid out with multiple bullet holes. The blood had stained the snow a brilliant crimson. The kneeling prisoners shivered but held a defiant look. Archer merely gave them a look of disgust.

"Oh good, we're getting a crowd. I suppose I'll have to make a speech." Archer said with unrestrained snideness. A few in the front shirked back but couldn't help but stay. _Disaster attracts people like a carcass does flies_, Edward though cynically. Yet he was also captivated by the display. The explanation was left untouched for several minutes to gather the maximum amount of people. Finally, it looked as though it would begin.

"For your own safety, we've tried to warn you again and again. Do not attempt escape. These pitiful fools thought they could outsmart the greater race. Now you will see what happens to all who don't obey us." Archer nodded to the soldiers who immediately grabbed the prisoners. The seven people were forced to strip to their underclothes. A large soldier approached with a whip. The prisoners were made to kneel again with their backs completely exposed. The massive German proceeded to whip the shivering humans. Screams of pain and anguish filled the air with each strike. Blood flecks stained the snow with their deep vermilion. A monster of hatred reared in Edward's chest, yet there was nothing he could do.

Within a few minutes, the escapees were reduced to blood-covered skeletons. It was amazing that such frail bodies could contain so much blood. Ed could hear ragged breaths coming from the bodies and knew they must still be alive. Archer was stock-still in the snow and Edward realized the punishment wasn't over yet. Seven poles had been erected while the beating had been taking place. Roughly the seven men and women were forced to stand and taken to the poles. There they had their hands lashed behind their backs. "No one is to speak, touch, or help these examples. If caught, the penalty is immediate death by a firing squad." Without another word, Archer departed with a large contingent of the soldiers.

Edward heard rustlings around him and knew the crowd was dispersing. It was sickening that fear kept them on such a tight leash. No one dared even to look directly at the seven. "C'mon brother. There's nothing we can do." Al put a hand on his brother's shoulder as an act of comfort. The idea that he was being consoled while others were tortured repulsed Edward. He remained standing in front of the crucified victims, desperately thinking of ways to help them. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A dark-haired girl who looked to be about seven was distracting the guards. Her exaggerated arm movements showed she was telling some story, though her green eyes kept darting to the beaten prisoners. Edward glanced over to see what she was carefully watching.

He took an involuntary gasp of breath. Another smaller girl was moving carefully toward the prisoners. Her long brown hair was in two braids. _Nina….._Flashes of a similar young girl and a chimera ran through his head. He still didn't understand what was going on. Then he saw it. Nina pulled out a concealed flask and began to give each prisoner some water. Edward could feel Al's eyes following Nina's motions. Edward, who had never been religious, prayed forcefully that she would remain undetected. His prayers were answered and Nina was able to slip away quietly. "Clause, will you stop making up crazy stories! We have jobs to do. I don't care if your father is a higher-up; stop bothering us with your trivialities." The voice drew Ed's attention back to the dark-haired girl. Apparently her father was someone of importance. Although Ed had the distinct impression that he had seen her in a small village dressed as a boy.

Clause left the group of soldiers and met up with Nina. He couldn't hear their conspiratorial whispers but knew they were discussing another plan. The coldness that had seeped into Edward's heart began to melt. No matter how bleak the world was, someone would always be there to offer help and comfort. As Alphonse and Edward turned to leave the scene, they felt a small ray of sunlight warm them. Perhaps the dark winter would soon be over.

**Sadie-kun Taa-daa! What do ya think?**

**Edward ****Why did you pick seven people to be tortured? Why not just one?**

**Sadie-kun I thought it could symbolize the seven virtues being punished by evil. I dunno, I like that number.**

**Edward… right…**

**Sadie-kun Anyways, I want to mention my historical date was Stalingrad. It was a huge battle in Russia which had the largest tank fight ever. It is also true that the Russians weren't much of god guys. They didn't exactly follow the Geneva convention.**

**Edward Who was the dark-haired girl, Clause?**

**Sadie-kun You don't remember her? Episode 4 with Majhal. She was the girl who led the other kids in trying to destroy the Karin doll.**

**Edward Oh… yeah**

**Sadie-kun Sheesh! You can't even remember all the people you met! Pathetic!**

**Edward ****Y****eah, well, it's hard to remember stuff that happened when you were 11.**

**Sadie-kun 12**

**Edward Whatever!**


	5. June 1944

Disclaimer- I don't own Kimbley, Archer, Ed, Al, or Noah. This story is purely fictional, though based off of true history.

Sadie-kun I'm sooooooo sorry to all my readers out there! Marching season finally ended so now I can get back to writing a lot more.

Edward Yeah, you know how bored I've been lately? YOU CAN'T PLAY BOARD GAMES BY YOURSELF!

Sadie-kun Sorry Ed, I'll make it up to you with a pumpkin pie smoothie….

EdwardDone!

starts greedily drinking

Sadie-kun I just wanted to mention the historical significance of the date. On June 6th, 1944 the invasion party of the Allies landed on Normandy beach. It was the first big sign of the tide turning in the Allies favor.

June 1944"Brother, what's going on?" Al asked in a hushed whisper."Shh…." Over a year had passed since the last major battle. Although a few days ago, the allies had made a huge break-through. Everyone was calling it D-day. The allies had attacked several beaches along the French coast. Casualties on both sides were catastrophic but the allies were slowly gaining an upper hand. This had thrown the Germans into a slight panic. The number of captive at camp was almost cut in half in an attempt to finish the genocide. The remaining refugees were kept on their toes, unsure of what was going to happen next. At the moment, they were all lined up outside the barracks. Everyone was visibly shaken and afraid they were going to be the next one sent to the gas chambers.Edward strained to hear Archer talking to Kimbley and Tucker. It was never a good sign when Tucker and Kimbley combined. Al was still watching his brother anxiously."Can you hear what they're saying?" Edward shook his head and sighed. Apparently, Archer was done talking because the group had split up and Tucker was moving down the line of prisoners. Dread welled up in Edward's chest as he realized this was similar to their inspection at their arrival at the camp. He and Al were relatively healthy, but he wasn't so sure about Noah. Every time a German soldier touched her, he could see waves of pain wash through her eyes. Her gift of clairvoyance was becoming a mighty curse.As Tucker went along the line, he handed each person a piece of paper with a number on it. Like how teachers split up students into groups, Edward thought wryly. When Tucker reached them, he spent an uncomfortably long time on Al, sending Ed into a spiral of worry. Tucker handed Al a number one and then turned to Ed. A small gasp escaped his lips, but Edward didn't notice. Tucker hastily scratched out a number one and wrote in a three before handing it to Edward. When Tucker passed further away, the three compared numbers. Noah was a two, Alphonse was a one and Edward was a three. Being split up was not a good sign.When Tucker finished his assessment, Archer stepped forward to make an announcement. "Those with a number one, report to Basque Grand. Two's will go with Doctor Marcoh. Any others will come with me." Noah began to silently cry. Alphonse tried to comfort her, but the German soldiers were beginning to split up the crowd. One grabbed Noah's wrist and her eyes filled with shock. Her screamed echoed through the camp as she tried to free herself. Al sensed something was wrong and started to try to help her. More soldiers joined the scene and pulled Al away. Edward turned to help his brother but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up to see Archer grinning at him maliciously."Get your hand off me!" Ed snarled as he shrugged off the pale fingers. "Now, now. I won't stand for that kind of behavior." A contingent of soldiers restrained Edward before he even had a chance to strike. Edward glanced over to see Alphonse and Noah as well restrained as he was. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about them. I would be more concerned about myself." The arms holding him started to drag him towards a looming building. "Ed!" Alphonse yelled desperately. "Al!" He tried to reach out his hand but he was almost completely immobile. Slowly he was being separated from his reason to live. His mind raced through solutions but there were none. All he could think of was not 'Not Al, not my brother.' But the hands of destiny were pulling them apart.

Edward was slammed down on a cold metal chair, hands cuffed behind his back. Archer stared at him from across the table with his fingers forming a steeple in front of him. "So, you've been hiding something from us." Ed growled defiantly but tried to find the meaning hidden behind his words. Archer nodded towards someone behind Ed. Doctor Chou Tucker stepped forward holding a large scalpel. Needles were bad enough but this was becoming even more of a nightmare. As Tucker raised the sharp instrument, Edward flinched and closed his eyes. Shhhhhk. The blade had cut something but he felt no pain. He partially opened his eyes to see his right arm cut open. If the arm had been flesh, the pain would have been unbelievable. Luckily, only the fake skin had been sliced to reveal the automail underneath.

Archer gave another malevolent smile as the rest of the fake skin was removed from his arm. "So, are any other of your appendages metal or shall we just cut you until we find them?" Light refracted off the blade, reminding him of its sharpness. "Only my left leg from the knee down." He grudgingly admitted. He heard cloth rip as Tucker worked his way down to the faux skin and finally metal. In the course of a few minutes, Edward's strange automail was laid bare for the whole world to see.

Archer's greedy eyes scanned the lines and contours. Ed couldn't help feeling naked with his secret exposed. "You should have known we'd find out. The Nazi power is all knowing." "Yet you still act like such an idiot." He was sure or his eminent death so he say no reason in not adding a few sarcastic remarks. Instead of the beating he expected to come, there was only cold silence. This served to further his dread. "Why did you never become a military official of the great Nazi party? You have the intelligence and blond hair that every true Aryan possesses. True, your eyes are a freak of nature but I'm sure it would have been over-looked. Even now, you are being offered a chance. The higher ups have seen it fit to offer you a position among our ranks. Soon our great Furher will possess the world and countless honors would rain down upon you. Why throw away your life if you could have everything?" "And my brother, Al? What about him?"

"That all depends on your performance. It is quite possible that he could be released if you prove yourself worthy. The gypsy girl will have to go. Her tainted blood has no place in this world." Edward thought of Noah- her kind smile, her sensitive nature. He could never abandon her like that, even for his brother's sake. He shook his head. "I won't accept those terms." "You act as though I'm giving you a choice. You will cooperate, willing or not." With that, Archer stood up and left. Edward wasn't sure what to expect next. A faceless soldier placed a hand on his shoulder. He was led to a small, blank cell. Solid concrete walls gave no break for light. Only a singular bulb lit the sparse conditions. He heaved a sigh and sat with his back to a wall, searching for a reprieve that might never come.

Time had no meaning in his darkened cell. Eventually his worry and anticipation were replaced with pure exhaustion. He fell into an uneasy rest with only his nightmares for company.

Edward awoke with a jolt. Something didn't feel right. He tried to sit up but was unable to. Frantically, he looked around to see his setting had changed. He was in a white, sterile-looking room. He was strapped to a flat table-top which explained his inability to move. He began to struggle against his bonds, but all in vain. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want me to miss." Edward tilted his head to see who spoke. Standing over him was Doctor Marcoh holding a large syringe. "This is to boost your immune system. Colonel Archer doesn't want his best weapon to be disease-ridden." "Like hell that's what it is! Why should I believe you?" He started to struggle again but guards were there to bind him even more tightly. His eyes darted around but all he could see was the ever-nearing needle. As it pierced his skin, he let a cry of anguish escape his lips.

He was in an open room. He sat in a chair, unbound. Marcoh was standing behind him with a slide projector. Ed's golden eyes were dialated and his breathing was shallow. A sheen of sweat covered him as he tried to stay in control. "This is a group of gypsies performing their satanic rite. See how they worship the devil? They need to be destroyed." "No." Ed fought even harder. "They're… they're people. Roma… they don't hurt people…" He struggled to remember Noah but only Marcoh's words cut through his foggy mind. "Gypsies are evil, Edward. They are always stealing which is why they always travel. They're dirty, evil, vagabonds." For some reason, Ed found himself nodding in agreement. Marcoh moved to the next slide. "This is a jew. They are inferior but still try to steal our money. They need to be destroyed."

"Nooooo!!!!!! Augh!!!!" His screams cut through the night air. The dreams were back. Unspeakable horrors played through his mind and he was unable to stop them. "Sh, shhh. It's alright." The kind words were said in a toneless voice. "The medicine is just wearing off. That's why you get these nightmares. Here, I'll inject some more to make it stop." Edward felt a cool needle press into his skin. Slowly, the terror of the dream disappeared into a haze. Somewhere, in the deep recesses of his mind, he could feel a sense of wrongness. But even that thought drifted away as the drug went along its course.

He stood rigidly in a military salute. His hair was pulled in a neat ponytail and he wore military-issued clothes. Faded bruises were hidden under the starched grey uniform. It had only been eight months yet Ed had lost. His mind had been buried deep in a dark corner. What showed on the outside was little more than a beast. His humanity had deserted him.

"Today we will test your prowness with weapons." Edward gave a curt nod. Several technicians swarmed Ed and pulled back his right sleeve to reveal the metal underneath. They efficiently strapped on a metal blade to the arm. Somewhere in the dark fog, Ed realized he had used a similar weapon many times before. The outward Ed only grinned at his new toy. Archer noted the changes in the Elric boy with satisfaction. He was pleased to see even the most feral dogs could be subdued under a military collar. "Now I know you've already had weapon training. I think we should see how you fare against someone similarly taught." Archer beckoned Ed to follow and he did so without hesitation. They wound their way through the camp. People Edward once viewed with compassion were now invalids and underlings in his eyes. Hardly worth the effort to exterminate them. The refugees seemed to sense his thoughts and shrank back in fear. Edward let a smirk grace his lips. They were right to be afraid.

Eventually they reached the edge of the camp where a boxing style ring was set up. A huddled mass of rags sat in the far corner. Archer motioned for Edward to step into the ring. "This will be your opponent. I want you to bring me his head when you're done having fun." He turned to view his victim properly. One of the soldiers lining the ring was handing the other person a spear. It was someone of slender build with cropped brown hair and compassionate grey eyes. In his divided mind, Edward released a scream of anguish. His own brother… They were pitting him against his own brother. "I presume you recognize his face." The evil grin appeared on his face as he nodded.

Meanwhile a battle was raging within. The true Ed was fighting with all his might to free his mind. He was losing the battle. A week of intense emotional and physical trauma had created a kind of alter-ego. This Ed was cruel and malevolent. Where empathy once dwelt, there was only anger and hatred. It was a beast with had taken control of the true Ed's body and was not planning on relinquishing its hold.

Alphonse got unsteadily to his feet. His eyes glistened with tears. "Ed! Ed you're okay! I thought they had killed you!" The grin on Edwards face grew. Alphonse responded with a look of confusion. "What's wrong brother? You don't seem the same." "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'd be more worried about yourself." As he said these words, he licked the sharp edge of his blade. Alphonse gave an involuntary shudder. "Your brother has had a change of heart." Alphonse saw Kimbley leaning on the rope with a bemused expression. "What do you mean?" "It seems all that stuff about brotherly love is crap. He's out for your blood." "That's right. And there's no one to protect you!" Edward dashed at his brother with lightning speed, his blade held high.

At the last second, Alphonse lifted the blunt edge of the spear to block the attack. Edward pulled back, ready to strike again. Carefully, they began to circle each other. "Brother, I don't want to hurt you. You've got to wake up. I can't do this. I can't fight you." Tears were starting to well up in his eyes. "Too bad, because I have no problem with fighting with you." Edward made another attack, this time aiming for Alphonse's stomach. Only a quick jump backwards saved him from spilling his organs. But it wasn't quite enough because Al still sustained a deep cut. At the sight of his brother's blood, Edward's attacks became more vicious. He could tell Al was weakening and he was winning.

Finally, he cornered Al. Both were panting heavily with sweat rolling down their faces. Edward was barely dirty while scratches and blood covered Alphonse. The outward Ed grinned at his handiwork. He was going to win. No! I don't want to win! It's Al! A raging battle was being fought inside him. Dark Ed and the true Edward grappled for control.

"Why fight me? I'm offering you protection!" Edward threw a punch at the other Ed but missed. "Protecting me from what? That's my brother you're killing! I've never let anyone control me before and that includes you." In their wrestling for power, they fell with Dark Ed holding the upper hand. "Hah, you act tough but I know the truth. You've always felt held back by your brother. Imagine what you could accomplish with him out of the way! These Nazis are offering you the power to do anything!" The true Edward could feel himself waning. Dark Ed held a little bit of truth in his statement.

Alphonse couldn't read any emotions on Edward's face. He realized it was either now or never. A clatter echoed through the camp as Al threw down his spear. A vicious smirk rose on Edward's face. "I promise I'll try not to miss." "It's alright brother, I love you."

As Edward felt his arm swinging down towards Al's exposed throat, his fury released a burst of energy. The arm stopped, causing nothing more than a bead of blood to form on Al's neck. Hot tears streaked down Ed's face. "Al, I'm so sorry." Then his knees buckled and collapsed. Alphonse barely caught him at the last second. It had taken all of his strength to banish the evil presence in his mind.

"I see, it seems our experiment was a failure. Throw them in the cell for execution tomorrow. Don't bother feeding them; it will be wasted tomorrow anyways." Several soldiers gathered around the Elrics and roughly dragged them to their feet. From there they were taken back to the camp and unceremoniously thrown in a cell. Al, barely conscious, crawled to his older brother. "Brother, please, you have to get up. We'll be dead by morning if we don't escape." A note of hysteria was creeping into his voice. "Well, it looks like you two are in quite a fix. Maybe I can offer some assistance." The cat-like voice came from a dark corner of the cell. "Who's there?" Al called fearfully.

Edward What's wrong with you! Are you insane? You made me almost KILL my brother!

Sadie-kun Well, it was just almost so…. And it made a great plot twist.

Edward Psycho, absolutely psycho.

Sadie-kun While Ed throws a hissy fit….

Edward THIS IS NOT A HISSY FIT!!!!!!!!!

Sadie-kun Sure. So while he's going on about his brother, I want to point out the great inspirations I had for this chapter. First, I would like to thank Robert Conrad and the show called Baa Baa Black Sheep. It was thanks to them that I was able to brainwash Edward.

Edward You're saying it like it's a good thing. Besides, who do you think you are? An actress in the emmys?

whacks him on the head

Sadie-kun As I was saying, I also owe a debt to my younger brother. He gives much of his historical insight which is extremely accurate. Well, that's it for this chapter! I know you're all excited about the one to come! My newest character is going to be a personal favorite!


	6. January 1945

Disclaimer- FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and Funimation. This is merely fan fiction so don't sue me!

Sadie-kun I thought my adoring fans deserve some more updates before the end of the year so here it is!

Edward Right, adoring fans. rolls eyes

elbows him hard in gut

Sadie-kun As I was saying, this chapter is too long so I have been forced to cut it into at least 2 pieces, maybe more. Now let's get back to the story!

January 1945

A slender figure remained in the darkness. "So what were you sent here for? Didn't kiss up to the Nazis enough?" Shakily, Alphonse got to his feet. "Show yourself or I'll attack." "Brave words from an exhausted boy. Fine, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." With a swagger of feline grace, the hidden person revealed himself. Or in this case, herself. The profile standing before Alphonse was very familiar. It was a girl who looked to be about his age. She wore a tight pilot's jumpsuit which looked as though it had been through better times. An arm was bandaged but some of the crimson liquid had seeped through. What scared Al most was her sharp face. Even though her spiky hair was black in color, she was an identical twin to the Homunculus Envy.

Her face formed itself into a confused frown. "What are you grimacing about? You look as though you've seen a ghost. I just offered you help!" Al quickly tried to regain his composure. "Sorry, you just reminded me of someone." Al put his hand out. "I'm Alphonse Elric. That's my brother, Ed." The pseudo-Envy shook his hand. "Katya Ranistov. So how did you end up here?" "Well, we sort of blew up an SS lab and destroyed all their files." A smirk flitted across Katya's face. "Nice! I'm a POW. Got shot down flying over Munich a few nights back." "But I thought women weren't allowed to fly." "They are in Russia. You might've heard of us, we're called the Russian Night Witches. Not to brag but I'm already an ace." Alphonse was relieved to find someone truly on their side.

"So you and short stuff wanna escape?" At that, they both heard Ed moan and shift onto his back. A throbbing in his head told him he was still alive. Slowly, he tried to open his eyes. Blurred lines and colors assaulted his eyes. A shape took form over his face. The sinewy body and wild hair above him gave his stomach a lurch. "Envy! I thought you were dead!" The impulse of sheer terror took over him as he scrambled to get up. "Brother, please relax. You're hurt. She isn't Envy." "She?" Edward stopped his frantic motions. "Hi pipsqueak, the name's Katya Ranistov." "What did you just call me?" Ed's voice was filled deep with malice. "Nothing Shorty." Edward's hand curled into a fist.

"Just stop!" Both Ed and Katya turned to face a furious Alphonse. "I'm tired of petty arguments. Stop fighting and we might actually survive!" His anger exhausted, he released a sigh but continued to glare meaningful intentions. Katya shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, it's not like we've fought before." Edward gave an inward flinch at the memories of beatings by Envy. "Now, how are we going to get out? There's not exactly a door with a big red exit sign over it." Alphonse, his hand placed on his chin, considered their obstacles. "I may have an idea."

The creak of the rusted metal alerted the prisoners that someone was coming. Tall and lean with predator's eyes, Kimbley entered the cell with another guard. "Archer doesn't know I'm here. I figured I'd have a little fun before the execution." He pulled out a razor-sharp pocket knife. "Who wants to play with me first?"

There was sudden movement in one of the back corners. Katya threw herself at Kimbley like a wild cat. Vicious kicks and punches flew at him. He dodged some, but not all. "Why you cur! I'll cut your head off and hang it above the gate!" Katya just laughed and continued her assault. In another part of the room, the guard was busy with the Elrics. Archer's guards had forgotten to remove Edward's blade, a foolish mistake. The soldier was easily taken down. Edward heard a yelp mixed in pain and anger. "Al, start getting his uniform off. I'm going to help Envy. I mean, Katya." Never thought I'd say that, Ed thought silently to himself.

The fight had progressed badly for Katya. With only her fists as weapons, she was at a disadvantage. A thin cut against her cheek bled sluggishly. She and Kimbley were grappling for control. His blade flashed with bloody malice. Ed ran straight towards them, elbowing Kimbley in the guts. Unbalanced, he tripped and fell at a backwards angle. His head hit the concrete floor with an echoing thwack. Katya grinned at Ed and gave him a punch on the arm. Trying not to look too weak, he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Hurry up!" Al called from across the room. Katya began to remove Kimbley's uniform from his limp body and put it on herself. "Hey, where's my uniform?" Katya grinned. "Since there were only two soldiers, I guess you'll have to play the prisoner. These uniforms are too big for you anyways." Ed took a deep breath in preparation to chew Katya out. Then he realized it would alert nearby guards of the situation. "I'll get you back for that comment." He promised quietly under his breath. She only grinned and continued to tie her hair in a ponytail.

Eventually the trio had everything ready. Al, in a uniform with the cap pulled low over his face, held Ed's handcuffed hands. Katya's tall lean body fit Kimbley's uniform perfectly. As they left the prison cell, Katya turned to grin at the bound and gagged Nazi soldier and Kimbley's dead body. "That'll teach you to mess with a night witch."

Carefully they made their way through the camp. Prisoners avoided them with an instinctual fear. They were never stopped until they reached the gate. "And what exactly is he doing out of his prison cell?" A guard asked, motioning towards the elder Elric. "Colonel Archer gave us orders to have him taken into the woods to dig a hole. Do you need to hear it from Archer himself?" The authority in Katya's voice caused him to back down. "Sorry sir, please proceed." And with those words, the group was finally liberated from the camp of nightmares. A slight lightness in their step and heads held a little higher were the only jubilation they dared show. As they entered the forest, there was a collective sigh of relief. "Finally, we've escaped the fires of hell!" Edward said. A little dramatic, Katya thought, but not too untrue.

"Stop! Put your hands up!" The shout startled them into submission. "Let me rephrase that for you Ed. It's out of the frying pan and into the fire." Edward would have laughed if 20 guns weren't trained on him. Unfortunately that was the case.

Edward I'm confused, what was the whole "dig a hole" thing about?

Sadie-kun Duh, dig your own grave. C'mon it was obvious.

Edward Oh, I knew that! false swaggering

Sadie-kun Yeah, whatever. So, history lesson time! The Russian Night Witches did in fact exist. They were female pilots who fought for Russia in World War II. Supposedly, their nick name originated among the German pilots who feared them. The girls who flew were in their late teens to early twenties and had missions at night. Katya was actually a real pilot though her last name was Budanova. She flew 66 combat missions in 1942 alone, and shot down a total of 11 German aircraft. Another name you will see later, Litvak, is from the pilot Lily Litvak. She shot down 12 aircraft before she was shot down in 1943.

Edward Litvak? Who's Litvak in the story?

Sadie-kun Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. I wouldn't want to spoil it for you.

Edward WHAT? This isn't fair! I have to go through all this crap but I don't even get to know about one character? Fuming

Sadie-kun Before we go, I'd like to thank my friend :iconlisabeth-eljae: for giving me the last name Ranistov. Thanks for reading and see you on my next update!


	7. January 1945 part 2

Disclaimer- I'm on my 7th chapter but I might as well say it again, I don't own any characters of FMA. It would be greatly appreciated if I wasn't sued.

Sadie-kun Oh geez, I'm so embarrassed. I meant to get this out ages ago!

Edward Yeah! What's been the stinkin' hold up? You've left us stuck in that forest for ages!

Sadie-kun Sorry! I've just been really busy with guard and homework and tests and…

Edward Whatever, just get going already!

Sadie-kun Right! Last thing, I want to thank all the great artists who drew Katya for me! It's some really amazing work. Now on to Auschwitz!

2nd part January 1945

"We're not enemies," Al spoke up. "Whatever you say, Nazi." "Colonel, I think they may be telling the truth." Ed's tired mind processed the voices. They sounded so familiar. "It isn't your place to say Riza." A light bulb went on in the Elrics' brains. "Fine, I'll prove it." A woman emerged from the dense brush nearby. Her light golden hair was pulled back and clipped behind her head. She wore a grease monkey suit that was unnaturally clean. She grabbed Al's wrist and pulled back the sleeve. The combination of numbers and letters tattooed on his forearm was exposed. "I doubt the Nazis tattoo their own soldiers," she stated.

The response was immediate. Guns were lowered and people in military dress began to reveal themselves. Ed turned to Alphonse. "Al, will you get these handcuffs off me?" Katya replied in an amused tone, "and why would we want to do that pipsqueak?" Edward growled but said nothing in retort. "So why are you all playing dress-up Nazi in this forest?" They all turned towards the dead ringer for Riza Hawkeye. "Well?" Katya, the least intimidated by the look alike, shared the story of their escape. Alphonse helped by adding in his and Ed's previous happenings at the camp while undoing Ed's restraints. By the time they finished, a man had joined Riza and wrapped a hand around her waist. His black shaggy hair and dark eyes contrasted well with his lighter toned skin. He spoke with a deep, confident voice. "Sorry we misjudged you. It's been a long war and it's getting hard to tell friends from enemies. Let me introduce you to my wife, Riza Mustang." "Roy, you know it's Hawkeye." She gave him a stern look and he gave a slight flinch before correcting and saying, "She prefers her maiden name. I'm Roy Mustang by the way." They shook hands and introduced themselves, all the while thinking about this twisted fate.

Edward, weary from the abundant excitement, began to lean on Alphonse like a crutch. Mustang noticed the action and said, "It's obvious you've been through a lot. Please allow my doctor to assist you. Dr. Fury, can we get some help over here?" A small, boyish man in large glasses ran up to the group. He wore an American helmet with a red cross emblazoned on the top. Unfortunately, the helmet was too big so it bounced on his head while he ran. "Yessir?" He replied when he reached them. "Would you please escort these three back to the camp and give them a full medical examination?" Fury saluted and led the trio away as Roy engaged his wife in a discussion of battle tactics.

The main camp turned out to be a short distance away. It was bustling with movement but hardly produced any sound. Edward assumed this was due to the close proximity to Auschwitz. They entered a tent, also labeled with a red cross and were given seats and cups of coffee. As Edward sipped the hot drink, he wondered how long it had been since he had been treated with this much hospitality. A woman in medical garb approached him and began to tend to his wounds. He nearly dropped his cup when he saw her face.

"I can't believe you've managed to go so long without treatment." Her accent was distinctively British but she spoke with the same loving care as in Amestris. Her bright blue eyes and short brown hair mimicked that of Lt. Mariah Ross. Edward nodded and sucked in a sharp breath of air as she dabbed at his fresh wounds. Katya, who sat next to the right of the Elrics, hardly noticed Fury treating her. She was too busy looking at the assortment of bottles lining one wall. "You wouldn't happen to have any vodka would you?"

At that precise moment, another soldier entered the tent. "Finally, someone who appreciates a good drink." His gravelly voice lit up Katya's eyes. "No way! Sergei Litvak! What are you doing here?" He pulled down his shades to get a better look at her. "I heard you had arrived with some interesting company. Figured you needed a good drink after all the excitement." He pulled out a small bottle and two glasses. Katya ignored Fury's protests and hopped down to hug her friend. He was taller than her with a muscular build. In Edward's mind, he compared Sergei's dark green pants and fleece-lined bomber jacket to black pants and a fur lined vest. He even wore a pair of darkened shades. In a way, Ed was glad to see Greed's spirit freed from the bonds of a soulless existence.

"Oh, and look who else we picked up." Sergei gestured to the tent flaps where someone was emerging. She was short but lean with cropped blond hair. The tank top she wore displayed the red tattoos which wound their way around her body. Katya's eyes were wide with shock. "No way. I thought you died Marta! I saw your plane go down in flames!" Marta smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't give up that easily. What happened to you? It looks like you went through a tree shredder!" Katya was handed a glass of liquid, downed it, and told her story of escape. Afterwards, Marta and Sergei occupied her with their own stories.

Ed and Al listened to their reunion as the last bandages were put on their wounds. They felt a pang of jealousy towards Katya. She had friends and comrades here to help her. Through the Elrics' view, they lived in a world where shadows haunted them in the guise of friend or enemies from a former life. Nothing was quite the same as it had been in their world. Yet everywhere was dotted with painful reminders of what they had lost. While in this reverie, another person entered the already crowded room. "Excuse me, Edward Elric?" "Yeah? Who's asking?" The speaker walked into sight. "Lt. Jean Havoc. I was told to escort you to Colonel Mustang." Despite the Texan accent, Havoc remained the same from Amestris. Familiar, yet completely different.

The brothers followed the lieutenant across the camp to a smaller grey tent. The soldiers that milled around camp gave the Elrics a single glance before moving on. No one knew these teens or where they'd come from. They had better things to do than wonder about a couple of strangers. Among the armed masses, Edward noticed a distinction. One group had the US flag emblazoned on their shoulders. Ed assumed this was Mustang's group of soldiers. Another group had a bull's-eye colored red, blue, and white. He recognized this symbol from aircraft he had seen. That meant the British were here as well. The last group Ed guessed was the Russians. As Ed and Al entered the tent, Edward wondered about the power war had to bring such different countries together.

Inside, the room was complete chaos. Ropes of wires were laid across the floor that connected radios and other unrecognizable equipment. Men and women hurried around, checking reports and gathering data. It was quite a shock to the system to see so much directed movement. Havoc continued to lead them through the mess until they reached a large table in the center of the room. Here, Havoc stopped and stood to the side while the commanders of the forces sized-up the brothers.

It seemed Edward was doomed to re-meet everyone he had known previously. Here was Mustang again, sitting next to stern but loving Riza. Ed was startled by the British officer. It was none other than Alex Louis Armstrong. He had the same aura as in central that brought to mind sparkling pink stars. The last commander who was in charge of the Soviets was Hakuro. _A perfect fit_, Edward thought, _for a people so harsh and cold._

"Welcome! Welcome!" Armstrong said with bravado. "You poor chaps must be exhausted. Come sit down and have a spot of tea." It was hard to say no to such an imposing figure so they acquiesced. When they were settled, Mustang began the meeting. "Intelligence recently discovered a horror in Germany. Apparently, a mass extermination of political enemies and ethnic groups has been occurring. The allies' generals decided to send us to end this terrible so-called camp. Now, information about the interior of the camp itself is sparse. Falman, will you please give your report." A tall figure standing to the side stepped forward. Though he was in British dress, Ed could easily imagine him in the Amestrian uniform. "Sir, few planes have managed reconnaissance over the area. As far as we can tell, there are 3 barracks. One for the military and two larger ones for the prisoners. There is also a building complex we don't know the use of as well as four other grouped buildings with smoke coming out of them. One appears to have been damaged and is not operational."

"It's more ashes than smoke." Everyone faced Edward with interest. He continued to explain. "The building complex you were talking about is what they called the research area. In reality, it's a torturing facility and where the 'showers' are. The four other buildings are the ovens." Riza's face displayed a confused look. "What do you mean showers? What are the ovens?" Edward's face darkened, he could say no more. Al saw the look in his brother's eyes and continued for him. "The showers are where they kill you. It's more of a gas chamber but they lie and tell you you're getting a shower. Then they poison you. They take your body and throw it into a crematorium. That's the oven. In a revolt a few years ago, some of the prisoners managed to destroy crematorium IV." Everyone was horrified by this grim oration of the camp. They had known evil things were afoot but no one knew what. Finally, Mustang spoke. "Well, it's decided. We'll attack tomorrow morning. Only kill the guards, the scientists are to be left alone. Help any prisoner you come in contact with but don't be deterred from the objective. We must secure the camp before they can call for back up. Everyone is dismissed."

Slowly, the room emptied of its contents. Ed and Al waited until most had left to talk with the colonel. "Excuse me sir, about the invasion tomorrow…" Mustang shook his head. "You two have been through too much. You're physically and mentally exhausted. I don't want you risking your lives when there are plenty of fresh soldiers who can go. You've earned a rest so enjoy it." He leaned down to whisper the last part. "Plus I promised Hughes that if I found you, I'd keep you safe. He also wanted to pass on the message that he finally married Gracia." Edward jumped from the shock. "How do you know Hughes?" He demanded. "Ever since what he called the 'Thule incident' he's been spying for the allies. I had the pleasure of personally meeting him. He's quite eccentric." Ed smiled and nodded the first smile in many years.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to speak with Colonel Armstrong. Havoc will show you to your quarters." The boys thanked Mustang and followed the Texan out. As they worked their way through the grounds, familiar faces met them anew. Here was Mason in US military clothing. And to the right they saw Breda and Denny Bloch discussing the British armaments. Even voices were mimicked. A deep brass voice came from a dark Russian. Havoc told them his name was Viktor Kuzma but everyone called him 'Slicer' due to his preference of swords. Edward noted the similarity but had no energy to be surprised. All he wanted now was a soft bed and a blanket. Eventually they reached a smaller tent with two cots in it. Havoc told them someone would be delivering food in an hour or so and left.

Finally, the brothers were allowed to collapse into comfort. Edward closed his eyes and tried to allow the terrible memories of the past few years to wash away. He knew they would never go away completely but at least he could finally have some peace. Though his body wanted to sleep, his mind couldn't rest. The faces of his fellow prisoners kept flashing through his mind. One person in particular couldn't leave his conscious. Noah's frail form was tired and worn in his memory. "Al, when I was taken, was I gone long?" Alphonse, lying on the other bed, pulled his thoughts together. "I think it was a few months. No one was sure what had happened or if you had gone with the others." "What others? Other people were brainwashed?" Al sighed. "Not exactly. When we were given those numbers, you were the only 3. The 1's, including me, went back to work in the fields. The 2s weren't so lucky." Ed remembered Noah having a 2. "What do you mean Al? Don't spare my feelings. Just spit it out." Alphonse kept his eyes down as he finished explaining. "People with a 2 were sent to the showers."

The elder Elric could only stare at him in denial. Noah wasn't dead. How could she be? Tomorrow they'd see her after the invasion. She had to survive. It wasn't fair that she died when salvation was so close at hand. "Goodnight Alphonse." Al nodded sadly and pulled up the covers. Edward rolled over, and cried himself to sleep.

Edward Are you kidding? You ended by making me look like a sissy!

Sadie-kun You're not a sissy, you're showing emotion! Sheesh! What is it with guys and feelings?

Edward I show emotion. You didn't have to make me CRY!

Sadie-kun So about my revamped characters of the military. One of the main reasons I wanted to create this story was Riza. My brother and I thought of her being the original Rosie the Riveter. Right after that stroke of genius, we imagined the British Armstrong. I dunno why but it just seemed to fit. Next was the Texan Havoc. I love Texas so I wanted to pay tribute to the state. By the way, I was wondering if anyone else had noticed this. All military characters have names of military vehicles. The P-51 Mustang, the Bradley assault vehicle, there are many others. The break in pattern is Hughes. He comes from Howard Hughes, the eccentric plane designer.

Edward Well that makes sense.

Sadie-kun As for more history, I'm assuming everyone understands the tattoo thing. What you may not know is the story of operation paperclip. Germany was known to contain many great 

scientific minds. A race developed between the allies (Britain, US, and Russia) to gather the scientists for their own countries. Many German scientists who had preformed inhuman experiments in camps like Auschwitz were pardoned if they promised to work for the allied countries. It was thanks to some of these men that the nuclear bomb was created. This is why Mustang ordered them not to attack the scientists.

Edward Are you serious? That's absolutely horrible!

Sadie-kun War brings out many new qualities in men that are often disturbing.

Edward Can we please end this on a light note for once?

Sadie-kun Well, I do have a request. Two of my favorite characters in this chappie are Sergei Litvak and Fury. Sergei is just sooooo cool! I got really excited about creating him. Fury I just love for his comical situation. Can't you see him running towards Mustang with a first aid kit and a big helmet bouncing on his head? If someone did a picture of him, I'd love them forever and ever! Seriously, it would be completely awesome!

Edward That's all we have for this installment. Only one chapter to go! Review if you'd like to share any personal stories or just chat! Thanx for reading!


	8. July 1945

Disclaimer- I do not claim the personages of Edward, Alphonse, or any other characters that may appear within these pages.

Sadie-kun So this is it. The final chapter.

Edward Took you long enough!

thwacks Ed's head

Sadie-kun You're ruining the ambience I'm trying to create here! You're supposed to feel remorseful that it's over already!

Edward But you should feel glad because now you can move on to bigger and better things!

Sadie-kun I guess. But I'll miss creating the real world look-alikes.

Edward Well I personally hope we're done with that. I couldn't stand the first colonel so how am I supposed to deal with two?

Sadie-kun Heh, well then this chapter might be a bit of a surprise…

Edward What! What are you talking about Sadie!

Sadie-kun Hee hee, you'll just have to find out! Oh, and I big warning that you might want some wine to go with this extreme cheesiness…

July 1945

The loud hum of voices around Ed were starting to quiet. Everyone outside turned their attention to the platform ahead. It was dusk out in the allied camp. Edward and his brother sat in a throng of soldiers. The Americans had some pretty clever ideas. To keep the troops motivated, they sent comedians and singers entertain the men when they were off duty. Tonight was markedly special. The next day everyone was being sent home. The official war was over.

As the vocalist walked on stage, Edward felt his heat skip a beat. Her yellow-straw hair was pulled into a ponytail with a few strands escaping on either side of her face. She wore a pseudo-uniform that emphasized her small but muscled figure. Havoc, who sat to Ed's left, appraised his now blushing face. "Does the big strong Edward have a crush Ellie?" "Huh? Is that her name?" Havoc smiled and lit another cigarette. "Yep, Ellie Wiesel. But watch out, she has high standards. To even get a date you have to beat her to an arm wrestling competition." Ed smiled and nodded, knowing more than he was letting on. It was not so long ago that he had been chased out of a house with her form running after him, wrench in hand. Things hadn't changed much, world to world.

Al nudged his arm and nodded knowingly. Ellie began to sing so they quieted. _For such a tough girl, she has a beautiful voice_ Edward thought. She sang several songs with an accompanying guitar which the crowd applauded heartily. As the concert ended and the men filed out, Edward ran up to speak with Ellie. Even if she was an illusion of this world, he still 

loved her visage. She was talking to the guitarist with her back to him so he coughed into his hand to direct her attention. She turned, gave a small gasp, and quickly regained her composure. It was so small of an action that Edward hardly noticed it. _What was that about_, Ed pondered. "Can I help you?" "Oh, well, uh… You really remind me of this girl I used to know. Do you by any chance know about mechanics?"

Ellie stifled a giggle. "Of course Edward. Why? Is your arm broken again already?" Edward nearly had a heart attack at this response. "NO WAY!! WINRY!! What happened? How did you get here? I can't believe this is happening!" He threw his arms around her waist and picked her up to spin around.

"Wow Ed, I'm glad to see you too." Alphonse, who had been following his brother a ways back, finally reached the two. "Brother, isn't it a bit forward to hug someone you don't know?" Winry laughed again. "But you do know me." Al's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Winry?" She nodded with a huge smile on her face. Al grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug before standing back to get a proper look at her. "Winry, you have some major explaining to do." She peered around the still populated area and turned back to the brothers. "Let's talk about this somewhere more private." She motioned to the edge of the camp where a grove of trees stood. Carefully, they picked their way over top the saplings and turned back to the young Rockbell. "Now will you tell us?"

"okay, well I don't really understand the science of it myself but here's what happened. I went back to Liore to find the transmutation circle still in place. In fact the idiots on the other side activated it and buildings began to sink into the earth. A child was caught in some rubble so I tried to help him. He got freed but I was sucked under. Somehow I ended up in a country called America surrounded by a group of scientists. They claimed to be working on something called a 'nuclear bomb.' Since then I've been trying to find you two. You have no idea how many people I recognize here! It's crazy!"

"Oh don't worry, we know what you mean." The brothers went on to explain their sightings and compare them to Winry's. Finally they exhausted the topic and a comfortable silence settled over them. They walked back to the camp and joined the masses at dinner. Edward continually looked up from his meal, checking to see if Winry was only in his imagination. But she remained sitting beside him, as strong and beautiful as ever. Maybe all his pain was worth it at last. Equivalent exchange had finally come true in this world. His ultimate dream was achieved. A war was ended and a love returned. World War Two was finally at a close.

Sadie-kun Well there you have it folks. My completed, fixed ending of the FullMetal Alchemist anime.

Edward You put Winry in it! But, like, the real Winry! How does that work out?

Sadie-kun Let's just say the scientists working on the Manhattan project had some knowledge similar to that of the Thule society. They found the bomb that was sent over by Huskisson and use that information to create the link between worlds.

Edward I guess that makes a little sense. But why was she a singer? The Winry I know can't carry a tune to save her life!



suddenly a wrench flies from out of midair and pegs Edward in the center on his head

Sadie-kun I suppose you've never heard of anything called 'tact' before have you?

Edward Jeez, that hurt like hell!

Sadie-kun As for your question, sending entertainers to the front lines was a way to motivate the troops. Bob Hope is one of the most famous examples although there were many more. They all worked under an organization called the USO which stands for United Service Organization. Since its creation by FDR (Franklin D Roosevelt) in 1941 performers have continued to entertain the troops.

Edward Is there anything else you'd like to add, historically speaking?

Sadie-kun Actually, just yesterday in English we watched a video about Auschwitz. At first I was excited because I had done a lot of research on the topic. As the movie progressed, I became more and more horrified about everything that happened there. The film interviewed Elie Wiesel, a Nobel prize winner for his book Night and a known survivor of the Holocaust. If you couldn't tell, that's where I got Winry's cover name from. Anyways, the photography of the time combined with the massive size of the camp astounded me. I truly did not do justice to Auschwitz. In my opinion, only those who experienced it can really understand. I will admit I have made historical inaccuracies to further the plot. Still, I hope those of you who read this will do your own investigation.

Edward Thanks so much for your support! I hope you'll continue to read the fanfics and other writings Sadie churns out!

Edward & Sadie-kun Bye!!


End file.
